X Men: Reloaded
by maverickiceman
Summary: My own reboot of the X-Men.Prologue added!
1. Author's Explanation

**X Men: Reloaded**

This story has been on my mind for quite some time, I know there are a lot of these X men redone stories but bear with me here please, I'm getting fed up with the current 616'verse and hence this story.

Now the main and _only_ X-Men team is going to consist of

Cyclops

Jean Grey

Storm

Bobby

Wolverine

Colossus

Gambit

Rogue

Beast

Jubilee

Nightcrawler

Shadowcat

Professor X is going to just be a mentor here not that involved in the team per se except as guidance. The rest of the additional characters (heroes) will come and go as far as being on the team is concerned except for three of them, who'll join permanently. The look I personally like for the characters is their Ultimate look unless specified differently, also I'll be mixing the histories of each character, and outright changing two characters histories and attitude, 'cause I like those versions. Also the ages for most of the characters are 23-27 years unless specified otherwise. Now that I got that off my chest I can start with the story!! (Phew!!)


	2. Prologue: So It Begins…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue: So It Begins….**

_Muir Island Scotland,_

The young red haired woman brushed her hair from her face as she watched the chartered helicopter land. She watched as a young bald man stepped from the passenger side followed by another young man. However this man was strikingly different from the first, not only in that his hair was prematurely grey, but also by his demeanor which was strict, serious, some would say forbidding as compared to his companion's more open and friendly one.

The first man approached the red head as the helicopter lifted off and headed back to the mainland.

"How are you Moira? How's everything been during our absence?" asked Charles Xavier.

"Fine, Charles, just fine. And how was your stay in Antarctica? Cold?" asked Dr. Moira McTaggert laughingly in a rich Scottish burr.

"Hardly, the valley I informed you Erik and I stumbled across, seems to have some sort of climate control mechanism, the conditions were almost tropical."

"Charles, I don't think this is the place or time to discuss this." interrupted the grey haired young man, Erik Lehnsher.

"Oh come now Erik, Moira can be trusted surely you know that." One look at Erik's face however and Xavier said "However, we can discuss this in more comfortable surroundings."

He led the way down the stairs into the research facility that was the main building of the island's collection of structures.

"Charles , is something wrong?" queried Moira as she caught up with the man, Erik trailing some distance behind. She didn't say this out loud instead merely thinking the question.

Charles Xavier seemed to sense her thoughts, as well he should. For unknown to any but a select few Charles Xavier, like his companion Erik, was a mutant, a telepath while his companion displayed a mastery of magnetism and by extension metals.

"I'm not entirely sure Moira," he replied mentally."Erik has changed since we stumbled on the Savage Land.."

"Savage Land?"

"Erik's name for the valley, you see the valley's full of creatures like dinosaurs and saber-tooth tigers from Earth's more 'savage' time."

"Fascinating!!"

"Indeed, but what I sensed about Erik, distracted me I'm afraid. He's changed Moira, he became even more distant and withdrawn. I fear our trip has had an opposite effect to that which I hoped for. The time alone in the valley has only strengthened his belief in his ideas, for some reason."

"You mean he still doesn't believe your stance on co-existence is practical?"

"Yes, but I've managed to convince him to give it some more time, however I fear his patience is wearing thin."

Their mental conversation was cut short as they reached the bottom of the stairs as the staff of the research facility welcomed the two men back after their long absence. The rest of the day passed in the two men settling back to the routine of the facility.

_That evening,_

The three friends had gathered in one of the many lounges set aside for when the staff felt like letting off some steam after spending the majority of the day conducting sensitive and exacting research. The trio was currently watching the evening news.

"The latest on the Trask story just in, Bolivar Trask, head of Trask Industries, held a rally yesterday to garner support for his Sentinel program, among the speakers was Senator Kelly," The image of a white haired man speaking with almost fanatical fervor shown. "Senator Kelly is known for his rigid opposition to the mutant issue, saying that 'mutants are just too powerful to be ignored; the government_ must_ take proper action to ensure the general public's safety."

"_Proper action?"_ exclaimed Erik angrily, switching off the T.V. "He'd like to throw us all in the securest prison he can find , that's what he'd like to do, _proper action indeed._ That Trask is no better, he'd like to take us apart, just to see what makes us tick, as if we were lab animals and not his equals, if not his superiors."

"Now, Erik. I'm sure we could talk to them make them understand…" said Xavier striving to sound placating.

"Charles is right Erik, it's too early to draw any conclusions." added Dr McTaggert.

Erik Lehnsher seemed ready to argue further, but suddenly seemed to deflate. "I suppose you're right. Now if you'll excuse me, the trip here was rather tiring." He bid the two good night and retired.

_That night,_

Charles Xavier opened the door leading onto the roof and stared around; he'd heard strange noises up here and had come to investigate. His eyes fell on his grey haired friend who was levitating in the air along with all his belongings packed in readiness for a trip.

"What's going on Erik, where are you going?" he asked.

His friend spun around, startled." Oh, it's you Charles. I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. The humans are preparing for war, even if you refuse to acknowledge it. It's time we did the same. Which side are you on?" he raised his hand just as Xavier was about to answer. "No need to hurry, consider your answer, you know how to reach me when you decide. All I ask is that you do not try to stop my departure."

As he turned and was about to fly off, Charles Xavier thought to himself, "I'm sorry Erik, but you left me no choice for all our sakes I have to do this." He concentrated and unleashed a mild mental attack, just enough to render Erik unconscious.

However he'd underestimated Erik's mental strength "I told you not to interfere!" exclaimed the grey haired mutant, his voice regretful as he lashed out with a metal bar aimed at Xavier's back.

Xavier found himself half impaled and rapidly losing consciousness. He gathered the last of his strength and sent a mental request for aid. The last he saw of his friend was a rapidly diminishing silhouette.

_Two weeks later,_

"I'm sorry Charles, but I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do." said Moira McTaggert sadly, to the man on the hospital bed.

Charles Xavier, now paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair, replied "It's alright Moira; you've done your best."

"I still can't believe Erik did this."

"He's made his choice." said Xavier, thinking back to the question his friend had posed on the roof.

"Which side indeed, Erik, you've made your choice and now so have I. I'll be waiting for you old friend…"

* * *


End file.
